El Lobo: The Adventure of Garfield Logan
by BlueKnight-X2
Summary: A thirteen year old named Garfield Logan, son legendary hero White Gota, Son of the Legendary villain Mystique, now going through teen hood of being a undecided of Hero/Villain. BBxHarem
1. Chapter 1

I was thinking of Beast Boy is great hero, but he had some bad in him by makin prank. So I think of this Enjoy and keep the rudeness to your self.

 _THEME:_

 _Jump City...a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy! This is the story of Garfield Logan! better known as..._

 _"El Lobo!"_

 _Son of the legendary hero..._

 _"White Gota!"_

 _Son of the legendary super villainess..._

 _"Mystique!"_

 _Jillian Jackson appears in boxes, come to gather and make the music._

 _Scene changes to Chasing bad guys with his father._

 _El Lobo!_

 _Then scene changes to Garfield running from the cops with his mother._

 _El Lobo!_

 _Then the scene to the Logans having a picnic with Jillian, suddenly monster appear then they activate their powers and defeat it._

 _The final scene is the parents are opposite side of the color. Mark blue and Maria red, Garfield was the middle of the color. The scene flip in the other side make them turn to there super clothes._

 _Garfield make a powerful howl!_

 _El Lobo: The Adventure of Garfield Logan!_

 **Episode 1: Sole a the Hero!**

The story begins on a normal day of Jump City. Everyone was peacefully walking, birds were singing, jogging, everything at peace.

BOOM!

...Except for the Jump City's First Bank.

"Well this is more like it!" shout the large, harry man coming out of the bank. He is about as big as a bear, with fur around him. He wears black gloves and yellow metal boots, wears a black shirt with shorts. The only thing not hairy was his Neanderthal looking face with his pupils white and front sharp tooth and orange beard. He known to the city as El Mammoth!

"Soon I'll have the Jewel of Serpent!" El Mammoth said crashing and destroyed the rooms to find the jewel, not realized the jewel the jewel is right in the middle. Now he finally spotted it. "You all mine!"

El Mammoth about to grabbed it, but a voice stop him. "Halt villain!"

El Mammoth turn around and glare. "Not you again!" he said

This person is more in his twenty's, dirty blond, brown eyes wore glasses, a white and black mask, wearing a gray suit with blue tie, black pants, wore a strange looking golden boots. He is known to the city as Mark Logan. "Yes, It is I!"

Mark ripped his suit and blue tie, realized he wore underneath was white suite and a red tie, he take off his glasses. "White Gota!"

White Gota charges at El Mammoth as he jumps off "Taste my Hoof Boots of Miracles!" he shout as he does a side kick in El Mammoth's face stumbling back from the rivaled hero. "And a bit of my Golden Horn of Justice!" his mask shows two golden horns extending from his head, as he charge towards El Mammoth as he hits him in the stomach, causing the goliath to hit a brick wall and fall down dizzy.

"Ugh..." El Mammoth groans.

"White Gota just saved the day!" one citizen shouts.

"He is Jump City's miraculous hero!" another replied.

"Thank you all for kind respect, and-" said Mark interrupt by the owner of the first bank.

"SOMEONE HAVE STOLEN THE JEWEL!" the owner yelled

"WHAT?!" White Gota turn to the direction of the jewel safe, it was gone. "Who stole it?"

White Gota glare at El Mammoth, who now scare.

"Hey, it not me!" El Mammoth said in fear

"Really, then who did it?!" White Gota asked

Unnoticed to the them, there was a women in her twenty's, her skin is completely blue, red hair, yellow eyes, wearing a short black jacket and thigh-high heeled boots by red straps in combination with a red weapon's belt. And with golden long wrap bracelets on both hands. She is known to the city as villain Mystique.

She change into a women who has tan skin, red hair, green eyes, wearing a blue collar shirt and black skirt. She is known to the city as Maria Logan.

Maria pull out the Jewel of Serpent. "Sorry Mark, but this caught my eyes." she said

/

"Okay, this has to work."

"Are you sure, Jill? Isn't this kind of dangerous?"

"Relax, Gar. I've seen this on an internet video lot's of times!"

"Well the internet has never lied to us before, so I'm in!"

Two thirteen old teens are high from a pile of garbage of a jump yard. In front of them is a long, wooden board that would make a craftsman cringe at the bad craftsmanship of the long board that at the end goes down and rise up for jumping up the sky. Two teens were standing together, wearing home made skates on each foot while holding onto each other.

The girl to the left had long blond hair with pink highlights, a pair of blue goggles on top of her head, blue eyes and wears a blue shirt with red flaming overall shorts, with long socks above her knees and red boots. She is known as Jillian Jackson.

The boy to the left has spiky dirty blond hair, brown eyes a scare on his right eye, wear a black and purple jacket with a big purple paw on the back and green shirt underneath, blue jeans with a brown belt on a letter L, and brown polo shoes. He known as Garfield Mark Logan.

"Okay, three...two...one...GO!" said both of them

They ride down the garbage pile in fast speed, the wheels are burning and start to smoke, they made it to the wooden board that flying to the sky.

"We doing it!" Jillian said

"Cool, so how we get down." Garfield said

"That I don't know." Jillian said

Garfield and Jillian were floating up in the air for a while as they stop at mid point. Then they fall down far from the sky as they scream for help. It was like they were about to fall for their lives until a black bubble contained them from falling just a few inches from turning into minced meat.

"We're not dead!" Jillian said as the bubble leaves a holes for her to fail on the floor "Ow!"

"Garfield...'Jill." spoke the blue hooded fourteen-year-old girl above them, saying Jill's name in venom. She has short purple hair, amethyst eyes, pale skin and red gem on her forehead. She wears a black long sleeve leotard, gray stockings and blue high heeled booted. She is known as Rachel Roth, aka Black Raven of the Birds of Prey.

"Hi Raven!" Garfield greets her.

"Hello Rachel." Jillian said with a bored tone. She is then earned a slap on the head. "Ow, what did you do that for?!"

"For someone who's the daughter of this city's well respected police chief and judge, you sure can get someone like Garfield in danger!" Rachel grows at Jillian as her eyes turn red.

"Wait, how would you know what we were doing is dangerous?" Jillian countered shooting back her own look.

"BECAUSE I CAN SENSE DANGER AROUND ME, AND I HAPPEN TO BE PASSING BY GOGGLE FACE!" Rachel shouts at her as Jillian backs away.

"Hey hey, calm down you two." Garfield said putting the two girls at ease "What matters is that we are all safe and no one got hurt."

"Yeah, you right Garfield, sorry about that." Rachel smiled at him, unnoticed to him it was a dreamy smiled.

"Say why not we get some ice cream together, buying, I buying it." Garfield

"Sure, why not it hot as usually." Jillian said

"I can have something to cool down." Rachel said

"Alright! Let's get some ice cream." said Garfield leading the way.

Unaware to him that both girls are glaring each other.

/

The three went to the ice cream parlor, as they went in they in they noticed the weeping White Gota, sitting a table weeping in sorrow while eating his ice cream sunday.

"Is that your dad, Garfield?" Rachel asked

"Not until a Sunday afternoon." Garfield replied with his eyebrow raised.

"Which is about ten more minutes." Jillian said looking at her watch.

"Let's go see what's up with him." Rachel said despite the two's protests. She brings Garfield to confront his weeping father to see what's wrong.

"Uh...hey dad, anything wrong?" he asked.

"Oh my son. something horrible and terrible happened!" Mark shouts dramatically as the three teens gasps equally.

"Is it Dr. Gizmo who unleashed an army of picked robots to take over the city's water supply!?" Garfield asked

"No." Mark respond

"Has my father, El Trigon of Lava, unleashed his hordes of lava minions soldiers to take over the world!?" Rachel asked

"No."

"Have you and Mrs. Logan finalized the divorce!?" Jillian asked as all faces turn to her.

"No, and we're not divorced, we're just separated." Mark states.

"Then what's the problem is?" Garfield asked

"I lost the Jewel of Serpent!" Mark yelled as the three kids are confused

"What?" Rachel said

"I beat El Mammoth and when I turn around the jewel is gone." Mark said the kids sweat drops.

"So?" Jillian said

"Don't you understand, means I losing my powers, I have to retire, I getting... old!" Mark said cry more

"Maybe we should help you find the jewel." Garfield said

"Thank you my son, but I don't want to deal my problems, if you need me I be in the house eating Cheetos and watch romantic movies." Mark said walked back to the house.

"Gee, your dad can overreact sometimes." Jillian comments.

"But still, there has to be a way to get dad's spirits up and by that I mean finding the Jewel of Serpents for him." Garfield suggests.

"But your dad tells you to not find it for him." Jillian states

"But I must, for my father's honor." Garfield said dramatically as he raise his fists up "There is a code un the Logan's bloodline, that honor means everything! I shall find that jewel and reclaim my father's honor! I don't want to come home seeing him a hot mess."

"Good point, so how we gonna find Jewel of Serpent." Jillian said

"We gonna start at the bank, that would be first place to start." Garfield said

"Great let's go!" Jillian said stopped by a hand of Rachel

"Uh let me and Garfield do this, you only get yourself hurt again." Rachel said

"Hey just it happen one time." Jillian said

"One time?" Rachel said deadpanned

"Just shut up!" Jillian said both of them glare each other.

"Stop it you two, or I go alone." Garfield said angry

"We sorry." said Rachel/Jillian

"Let's get going." Garfield said lead the way.

They in the Jump city back looked for answers, so Garfield talked to the owner.

"Bank owner, do you see someone in here, not White Gota and El Mammoth." Garfield said

"Well I see person who hack to my camera to shut them down and took the Jewel of Serpent." Bank owner said

"A person who hack to the cameras?" Garfield thought

"Garfield, take looked at this." Jillian said

Garfield looked at the evidence of Jillian had. A red hair piece, more like crimson red.

"Uh no." Garfield said

"You know who it is." Rachel

"There a person I know who had red hair." Garfield said

/

Meanwhile at an unknown house the door has been kicked by Garfield's boot.

"Alright, I know it was you. You think you can hide it from my father, but not me!" As Garfield twirls his belt, he start to transform into something else. He now wears a full white bodysuits with green zig zag stripes. Has a purple scarf way to the back. Has a gray furry tail on his back. Black gloves and boots with claws on them. He wears the same belt it's the L buckle as a black stylize L is on his chest. He has on a white mask with green lenses and purple markings on the side of his face. "El Lobo!"

El Lobo march to the person on the couch as he said "Fort over the Jewel of Serpent, Control Freak!"

"Hey, what are you talking about, I been here all this time. If I get that Jewel of Serpent I rather turn myself in of battle your dad, he always break my arm." Control Freak said

"It because your bones are so weak, drink some milk." El Lobo said deadpanned

"But no one bust down my door, lucky I got some friends." Control Freak said as he snap his fingers.

A group of thugs bust in and the leader of them is El Mammoth.

"Mammoth, I thought my dad beat you?" El Lobo said

"He did, but I escape from jail and I get revenge of him by hurt his son." El Mammoth said

"Girls get help! Rather I hold them off!" El Lobo yelled

El Lobo has fight them to let the girls escape. he fight too much for to handle, so he got captive. The girls has fly in the air, Jillian was on a black board of raven

"What do we do? What do we do? What do we do!?" Jillian asked rapidly as Raven smacks her.

"Quiet! Obviously we're gonna need some help." Raven said

"Ooh, what about the birds of Prey?" Jillian asked

"Nope, they're on a mission on Mars." Raven said

"Perhaps I can be of assistance." Spoke someone as the two girls turn to see a certain blue woman in front of them, them gasp.

"Mystique!" said Raven and Jillian prepare for a fight.

"Claim yourselves, I saw everything and I won't let those people hurt my son." Mystique said

"Okay, but we need more help, Garfield father White Gota!" Jillian said

"No I don't wanna see him, not this time." Mystique said

"Looked I know you know in different side, but you two are love each others." Raven said

"Alright, let's go see him." Mystique said

The girls and Mystique went to the Logan house, Jillian knock on the door.

"Ah Jillian, Rachel, have you seen Gar-" Mark said stop by seeing his wife.

"Hi honey." Mystique said

"Maria! I-I didn't expect you to be here." Mark said as he brushes himself up just to look cool "What brings you here?" He asked acting without a care.

"Garfield's in trouble." she replied.

"Eh!? My boy! What trouble has he gotten himself into!?" Mark asked

"Well sir, its like this." Raven explains to him what's going on.

/

"So it comes to this, boy." El Mammoth said holding on Garfield's belt.

Garfield was strapped to up in the ceiling, on the bottom was a hot lava in a metal cylinder.

"You know, you two would make a awful team." Garfield said with a smirk

"Shut it! My cub, do your thing." El Mammoth said seeing the top ceiling playin the rope, makin it cutting the rope.

"Yes! Finally you be out of my life! HAHA!" Control Freak said laugh crazy

"Put her boy down." Said two familiar voices.

Suddenly the girls, Mystique, and Mark bust in. Raven out her dark beam, hitting Mammoth in the face dropping the belt. Jillian rush in and grabbed the belt.

"Garfield! Catch!" Jillian said throwing the belt to Garfield.

Garfield grabbed the belt, then start to swing back and forth until ripped the rope, landing on the floor, he putting on the belt.

"Thanks for the save!" Garfield said

"Don't thank us, your parents did the real work." Rachel said as Jillian nodded

"Mom, dad!" Garfield said hugging his parents.

"Don't ever scare me, my boy." Mark said

"We be lost without you." Maria said kissing her child on forehead.

"How touching! Guys take them down." El Mammoth said his thugs coming in.

"Alright Mammoth face the power of-" Mark said ripped off his suit. "White Gota!"

Garfield spun his belt buckle and make a howl. "El Lobo!"

Maria turn blue form and her golden bracelets turn into guns. "Mystique!"

"Now face the Logans, also Raven and Jillian!" White Gota said pointing to Raven and Jillian.

"Man, I got get my own suit to fight crime." Jillian said

"Trust me, don't." Raven said deadpanned

"Forget this, I don't want to fight White Gota, his all yours dude!" Control Freak said running while screaming like a girl, without looking he hit a wall and pass out.

White Gota fight off the thugs by kicking them sending to the ground and faint. Garfield use his claws to cut the guns, uses his chain to grabbed one and throw the person to a group of them. Maria use her fighting skill to attacking them, and shoot down the thugs knocking to the wall or break the windows. Raven use her magic to fight them off, use crates to knock them down. Jillian just hit a thug with a big metal pipe.

"Ha! That the last of them." El Lobo said, suddenly he got grabbed by El Mammoth.

"You forget about me you wolf! say good bye!" El Mammoth said about punched in the face

"You drop my son! Golden Horn of Justice!" White Gota summon his golden horns, charged at Mammoth and do a uppercut sending him to the ceiling break it and flying to the sky, dropping Garfield.

"You'll pay for this! yelled El Mammoth flying to the air, sending to the prison.

"Alright, we beat the bad guys!" El Lobo said only to hear his father yelled.

"Garfield Logan!" Mark shouts as he confronts his son "What in the world were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry, dad." Garfield apologized "I saw how sad you were when the Jewel of Serpent went missing, so I have to follow some leads by searching for it. I t just want to cheer you up."

"Oh Garfield." Mark said kneel down towards his son "I know that you only wanted yo help me, but what matters the most now is that you are safe." He said as they both hug, nor realizing Maria placed the Jewel of Serpent on the bookshelf.

"Well, I guess that counts for something, but where is the Jewel of Serpent?" Garfield asked as he bumps onto a bookshelf, as the jewel drops on his head as it lands on his hands "Ouch! Huh? Hey, it's the Jewel of Serpent!"

"Really that terrific!" Mark said hugging his son "By celebrate, we having Ice Cream Sunday!"

"Yeah! You coming mom, Jillian, Rachel!" Garfield said with a smiled that can't refuged.

"Ok I coming." said Maria changing back to her normal self.

"Of course, you promise!" Jillian said

"We still haven't ate last afternoon." Rachel said

They went back to the Logan's house and celebrate the return of the Jewel of Serpent.

To Be Continue...

 **I hope loved this story, please Review and Pm.**


	2. Halloween Special

Here's the new chapter, sorry for the delays cause I got a new computer. So here we go!

 _THEME:_

 _Jump City...a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy! This is the story of Garfield Logan! better known as..._

 _"El Lobo!"_

 _Son of the legendary hero..._

 _"White Gota!"_

 _Son of the legendary super villainess..._

 _"Mystique!"_

 _Jillian Jackson appears in boxes, come to gather and make the music._

 _Scene changes to chasing bad guys with his father._

 _El Lobo!_

 _Then scene changes to Garfield running from the cops with his mother._

 _El Lobo!_

 _Then the scene to the Logans having a picnic with Jillian, suddenly monster appear then they activate their powers and defeat it._

 _The final scene is the parents are opposite side of the color. Mark blue and Maria red, Garfield was the middle of the color. The scene flip in the other side make them turn to there super clothes._

 _Garfield make a powerful howl!_

 _El Lobo: The Adventure of Garfield Logan!_

 **Halloween Special: The Creeping Pasta!**

Four kids costume enters the decorative Logan family house. The Logans are trying to win the haunted house contest but every year they lose, but Mark was determined to win.

Seeing as the costume kids dressed as Dracula, Mummy, Swamp Thing and a Spider, they all stop when they see Mark dressed as a Mad scientist.

"Now that you have come to my haunted layer, be prepared for the horrors that transpires you!" Mark states as he signals Garfield who's wearing a skeleton hoodie just boredly flickers the lights.

"Oh no we so scare." The Kid Dracula said pretending to scare.

"Yeah, and I just bored of this." The Mummy Girl said in low voice.

"Let's get outta here." The Kid Swamp Thing said as they leave the house.

"Wait, you forgot your candy." Mark said as he pull out the bowl of candy.

"Keep it you old man!" The Spider Boy called out.

Feeling dejected, Mark sat down as he turn to the others "You kids can come out now, they just left."

"Oh man, I was hoping to scare the pants out of them." Jillian said while covered in green make-up making her look like a zombie.

"These kids are six years old, Halloween is the only time of year that they want to be traumatized." Rachel said while dressed up as a witch.

"Yeah, but more candy for us." Wally wearing a Freddy Kreuger outfit is seen eating candy.

"Dude, that candy's for the kids." Garfield scolds the speedster.

"Oh what's the point. Every year is the same thing. The Logan family always lose the haunted house contest while Old Man Mod from across the street wins every year!"

They looked across the street, and see a big scary mansion with thundering clouds above it. Seeong people going in front door, at the back seeing the people turn white as there hair is straight up.

"*Sigh* I just want my house to be scary for this year. Is that too much to ask?" Mark asked in sadden

"Look dad, I know you show the people what Logan's all about, can we just..." Garfield said pat his fahter on the back. got interrupt by a voice.

"Oh Garfield..." Said a girly voice.

"Oh no." Garfield said deadpan

They looked in the door way, seeing a white girl with blond hair, blue eyes, and red lips. She was wearing a pink princess outfit on with a crown. Her named is Kitten Moth aka Mad Mod daughter.

"What are you doing here Moth." Rachel asked as she and Jillian glare at her.

"Oh, I just want Garfield to come with me in my daddy haunted mansion." Kitten answered as she poked Garfield chin.

Garfield walked back to Mark's side. "Look I loved too, but I helping my dad."

"Come on Gar, you know this place isn't scare know one and there's be lot of candy." Kitty said

"Please, we make this house far scary then your dad's." Wally said with a glare.

"Okay, let's bet on it. If you all win, yaw have all the candy in the mansion. If I win...Garfield be my boyfriend." Kitten said as the girls are shocked.

"WHAT!?" Rachel/Jillian yelled union.

"Accept it." Wally said as the kids and Mark looked at him.

"Great, see ya." Kitten said as she walked out the house.

"Wally? WHY WOULD YOU AGREE TO THIS BET!?" Rachel growled at the speedster.

"Oh come on, this will give everyone the confident boost to make this house more horrify-ugh!" Wally felt Rachel's black tendrils summoned from her hand around his neck.

"Excuse me for the moment." She said as she drags the struggling Wally to the backyard of the house.

"...Well, I'm going to try to get more trick or treaters to come by. Hopefully." Mark said as he exits the house.

"Man what do we do? We need to make this house really scary to make my dad proud, and avoid being Kitten's boyfriend." Garfield said as he shivers the thought of kitten being his "girlfriend".

"Well either you can run away to Australia, or..." Jillian pulls out a big, red spell book "We can find something out of this book I borrowed from Rachel."

"I don't know about this Jill." Garfield said rubbing his neck.

"Dude, you want to be like Fang of what he did." Jillian said which make Garfield body turn white.

"Okay, but how we do in this book!?" Garfield asked looked at the book.

"Well, I keep reading this book and I found a perfect monster to scare!" Jillian answered as she filps the pages, she stopped on a page, it's a big monster made of candy. "This cool dude!"

Garfield glanced at the page of the monster of the monster, a creature known as the "Creeping Pasta", a monster made out of plains generic candy that people throws out since no one wanted them. Under the text it reads "For the love that is all holy, DO NOT SUMMON THIS MONSTER!" with a sticky not saying "If you're reading this Jill, don't summon it. And return my book.-Rachel."

"Seriously, I don't know, that warning seems pretty explicit." Garfield said with worry.

"Oh warnings are just warnings. Like when people clamis that laptops can set your bed on fire." Jillian said a shrug.

"I don't know..."

"Do you want to be kitten's lapdog or not?" Jillian asked.

"Let's make this house scary!" Garfield declares.

"Alright, all we need is one piece of candy." Jillian placed the candy on top of the book "And I make the incantation: Rise! Rise ol' great Creeping Pasta!" suddenly the book glowed red as a red light beam burst from the book. Coming out from every trashcan from the nighborhood, the old geneeric candy comes to the red beacon light as it forms itself, along with a cloak wrapping around it, as the beacon of light calms down.

/

Meanwhile, Rachel was just finished beating up Wally, who lay on the floor bruised up. "And don't make any bets without Gar's conse-" she stop midsentence as she sense something evil from that red beacon coming from Gar's house. "Jill..." however, the red beacon caught the attention to many trick or treaters as well as the Judge and Kitten Moth.

"Hmm, seems Mark has finally updated his Halloween decorations." the Judge of the contest states.

"We'll just see about that." Kitten huffs as everyone goes to the Logans Estate.

/

The monster has been formed as it stands in front of the two, with long stilted legs and arms, the cloak more like coat, and a large witch hat with a smiley face on his face.

"Have you summoned me?" The Creeping Pasta asked,

"Yeah, we want you to help makethis house the most frightening, terrifiying, most scariest house in all of Jump City!" Jillian orders.

"Yeah, so a bunch of trick-or-treaters can come in to get spooked." Garfield said as the Creeping Pasta nodded.

"Trick or treaters you say?" An evil thought came in mind "Sure, I'll make it scary. Just go find the trick-or-treaters to come here so I can spook them til they're white." he said

/

As Garfield and Jillian walks around the neighborhood, they find a crowd of kids as well as the Judge and Kitten Moth all up in front of their house.

"Whoa, every trick-or-treaters are here so soon?" Garfield asked in surprise, even the Judge is here.

"You we're here cause we are interested in what that red light was!" the same Dracula Boy said

"As Judge, I will judge this haunted house thoroughly." the Judge said

"And I'm here to see how this loser haunted house will I get to date Wolfy here." Kitten said as she winks at Garfield, who shivers.

"Well why don't you all come in!" Jillian declares as everyone comes inside the Logan's home. "Man, every kid on the block must be inside your house."

"Yeah, can't wait to see the look on their faces when whatever Creeping Pasta cooks up!" Garfield said

"YOU SUMMON CREEPING PASTA!?" spoke Rachel who appeared in between them.

"AHH!" They both jumped after being startled by Rachel's popping up nature, and her red eyes.

"Do you realized who you just summon!?" Rachel asked Jillian who backs away.

"Who Past? He's going to give the kids a good time." Jillian said as she opens the door, seeing inside the house was covered in red light, black slime and goop all over, no trick or treaters in sight.

"Uh, where are all the trick or treaters?" Garfield asked as he, Rachel, and Jillian carefully comes in.

"This is what I was afriad of!" Rachel said as she picks up the generic candy "The Creeping Pasta doesn't just scare children, he eats them!"

"What! Why can't the book told us about that in the first place!?" Jillian replied just gwtting choked by Rachel.

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST USE YOUR HEAD FOR ONCE JILL!" Rachel yelled shake her furiously.

"Enough! We need to stop him, Rachel how we stop him? and stop choking Jill!" Garfield said in anger.

Rachel let go of Jillian and begin to speak. "We just need to make this symbol to stop him." Rachel said as she find the page of the symbol to stop Creeping Pasta.

"Okay, but we need all the we can get." Garfield replied as he make some calls.

"I'm here." Wally speed up to the house "Whoa, your cleaning lady did a pretty bad job here."

"We're here too." spoke Aqualad who came along with Artemis, Conner, and Megan. "We got here as soon as you called, Gar."

"Hey, did anyone saw that red light coming here?" spoke Donna as she came "I just got your call as well, you need help?"

"Yes. There's a monster loose in the house and we need to stop it," Garfield said as suddenly Robin shows up.

"Did someone called in a hero!?" Robin shouts in his halty glory as everyone groans.

"What are you doing here?" Wally asked

"I sense evil afoot and I'm here to stop it!" Robin declares as he is suddenly eaten by the Creeping Pasta much to the heroes' shock.

"Dang." Conner said speechless.

"This monster is Creeping Pasta, who eat Trick-or-Treaters for meals." Rachel said as much the heroes shocked.

"How many kids did he eat?" Megan asked

"Act this rate he gonna eat every people in the city, we need to trap him send him back when he came from. So Wally and Artemis you two check the basement, Aqualad you check the bathrooms. Megan and COnner go check the attic. Jill and I go check the rooms. A finally Rachel be in the living room making the symbol. Alright?" Garfield said

"Alright!" Everyone said.

"Okay. Let's do this!" Garfield said as they went in the house.

/

Wally and Artemis went up the basement, it was oozing with black slime of generic candy all over which make Wally sick to his stomach.

"Who'd eat all of that black gunk?" Wally asked looking green.

"Come on, we should find this creature." Artemis said as she spotted a frightened kid dressed as a pirate hiding in the corner. "Hey there, are you okay?"

"Stay away from the ooze!" The Pirate Kid warns them.

"What?" Artemis asked as she looks down to see the black candy gunk covering her legs as well as Wally. "AAAAAHHHHH!" They both scream as they are consumed by the Creeping Pasta.

/

"What was that?" Jillian asked as she hid behind Gar.

"It's that Creeping Pasta guy." Garfield said as he twirls his belt to transform into El Lobo "He's gotten one of our friends!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Screams more from Aqualad, Conner, and Megan.

"He's picking each pf them one by one." El Lobo and Jillian backs away when the black ooze starts to creeping up behind them. El Lobo turns around as the black ooze covers them as they scream.

Meanwhile Mark was coming back home from the store, bringing out more Halloween decorations for his Haunted House even though he's going to lose to the Moths.

"These sugar skulls will be good to hang around the door." Mark said as the suddenly heard his son's and his friends screaming "The children are in trouble" he exclaims as he transforms into White Gota "Don't worry kids, I'll save you!"

He kicked the door of his own house(even through he cloud've open the door with the keys). He walks in his black ooze house as he is now face to face with the Creeping Pasta.

"Oh, another one?" I'm too full." Creeping Pasta with a gloat as he burps out the cape. "That bird girl was a nice snack."

"Where is my son and his friends you monster?" White Gota asked.

"Oh they're safe...in here!" Creeping Pasta opens his mouth as White Gota looks at the screaming kids as well his son and friends, also the Judge and Kitten all trapped in sticky, oozing candy trapping them inside the monster.

"Mr. Logan! Finish the circle!" Raven shouts as the ooze covers her mouth.

White Gota looked at the circle, there's only few places that drew yet. he see the book, he about to grabbed it but Creeping Pasta blocked his path.

"You really think I let you put me back in my world? Think of -OUCH!" Creeping Pasta said having pain in his body.

Inside of Creeping Pasta we see the heroes ripping, cutting, and breaking the candy parts inside the body.

"Dad! We spare you sometime, do the circle!" El Lobo yelled inside.

White Gota held the chalk as he reads the book, as he finishes the circle. Once done the circle is complete he siad in the lines "Creeping Pasta, begone!" as a blue beam of light burst out.

"No, NOOOOOOoooooo!" The Creeping Pasta yelled as pieces of him scattered as well as the black ooze around the house heading down towards the blue light. The Creeping Pasta was no more as many of the neighborhood kids, heroes and the Judge and Kitten were all safe and sound.

"Garfield!" White Gota shouts rushing towards his son "Are you alright?"

"Next year, let's just ask grandpa to make the house haunted." Garfield said

"My hair!" Kitten screech pierced everyone's ears as her hair is now covered with black gunk and sticky candy.

"Mr. Logan!" The Judge spoke getting the head of the house to look at the short man"After this traumatizing experinces, I guess it's safe to safe to say that your house...is the best haunted house this year!"

"Eh!?" The Logans, Jillian, Rachel, and Wally said in shock.

"Yeah, it was the best house ever!" The Spider Boy states.

"Yeah! I'm going to have therapy after this traumatic but haunting experince!" The Mummy Girl replied

"We are so scarred for life!" The Dracula Kid said

"Here you go, Mark. You're the winner of this years' Haunted House contest!" The Judge hands Mark his prize, a five hundred gift card to the Big Mall of Jump City.

"Thank you Judge, this bring more belonging in this house." Mark said held up the card.

"The more importantly is I NOT GONNA BE KITTEN'S BOYFRIEND!" Garfield said raises his hand up while his friends cheering of victory.

"This ain't over Wolfy, you will be mine! The deal is a deal." Kitten said walked away as she snapped her fingers.

Suddenly the whole house is now loaded with candy and treats. Garfield and the others are shocked to see all this candy.

"Never knew theyhave this much candy." Aqualad said

"Waht we gonna do all this candy?" Conner asked

"Simple Superboy, we party!" Wally yelled raises his hands up,

Soon Everyone, well Wally, ate all the candy and the next day they all had to go to the denstist. Happy Hallween to all, and to all a good fright.

 **END.**

 **This is it, a Halloween special! Have a nice trick or treating, scary movies, or party until you pass out. PM or Review me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, you know life can be as like me. So let's continue of our wolf undecided! And keep the rudeness to yourself.**

 **/**

 _THEME:_

 _Jump City...a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy! This is the story of Garfield Logan! better known as..._

 _"El Lobo!"_

 _Son of the legendary hero..._

 _"White Gota!"_

 _Son of the legendary super villainess..._

 _"Mystique!"_

 _Jillian Jackson appears in boxes, come to gather and make the music._

 _Scene changes to chasing bad guys with his father._

 _El Lobo!_

 _Then scene changes to Garfield running from the cops with his mother._

 _El Lobo!_

 _Then the scene to the Logans having a picnic with Jillian, suddenly monster appear then they activate their powers and defeat it._

 _The final scene is the parents are opposite side of the color. Mark blue and Maria red, Garfield was the middle of the color. The scene flip in the other side make them turn to there's super clothes._

 _Garfield make a powerful howl!_

 _El Lobo: The Adventure of Garfield Logan!_

/

 **Chapter 2: The Wolf, the Bird, and the Cat.**

The Jump City School...

Garfield, Rachel, and Jillian walking to school, Garfield and Jillian put their head down in sadness while Rachel was reading her book.

"Wow, the first day of school, what a surprise." Garfield said in deadpan

"Come on, stop that already, you get through this year." Rachel said while reading.

"Easy for you to say, you keep reading those books and papers that give you upper hand this semester." Jillian said

"Whatever, I go to class, see ya." Rachel going to the stairs.

"Bye Garfield, see you in lunch." Jillian getting in her classroom.

"Now time forget to-" Garfield said cut off by seeing three bullies gaining up against a girl.

This girl wore a short green overall with a blouse, wore a black strapped heels. Who getting bullying by three students.

"Give us your lunch money or we will teach you some manners." said one of the bullies.

Garfield was now standing right front of the girl, protecting her, he glared at them.

"Aye, it's Logan!" said one of the bullies.

They run away from the undecided, Garfield turn around and see the girl who is scared.

"Are you okay?" Garfield said in worry.

"Yeah...I...okay." said the girl

"What's your name?" Garfield said with a smile.

"Name...name..is...Jade." Jade said

"Look, Jade, if the bullies try to picked on you again, you need to tell the teachers about it, okay?" Garfield said picking up Jade's school supplies and give it to her.

"Alright, I'll do that." Jade said

"Good, now get to class cause the bell about to ring, see you later" Garfield said as he begins to walked to his homeroom.

Jade looked at him, she can't believe a boy save her, no one never helped her before, now she had a dreamy smiled on her face.

"Thank you." Jade said quiet, skipped to class.

/

At the lockers...

"...And then once I get in front of those punks, they ran off and make sure the girl is safe." Garfield told his two friends about what happened earlier.

"Yep. same old Garfield knowing to protect the weak." Jillian said

"At least you didn't get into trouble." Rachel said closing her locker after picking up her books.

"Well, you know me, trouble is my middle name." Garfield states as he closed his locker.

"Well on another topic, have you heard about a new thief in town?" Jillian asked.

"Oh yeah, my mother and her friends have heard of this La Cheshire." Rachel replied as a flash of lightning and dramatic music plays in the background.

"El who now?" Garfield asked in confusion.

"El Cheshire?" Jillian answered "Oh man, she's man. she's the baddest cat burglar in town! I hear that she's an actual catgirl who turns invisible and her claws are poisonous!"

"Well I keep I out this El Cheshire girl, now let's get to the lunch, cause I starving." Garfield said as begin to walk while the girl followed.

"Good thing he makes his own food all the time, cause the cafeteria food is hard as stone." Jillian said

"I can't believe they not throw it out yet, hope we get through those smell." Rachel said

"You say it, sister." Jillian replied

/

Soon the three friends make it to their table outside of class, as Garfield brings out his lunch.

"Ah, my favorite place is lunch room." Garfield said as he was about to open his lunch, but then an invisible force snatched his lunchbox away. "What the- hey!"

But he was wasn't the only one, some of the students with their own lunchboxes as the invisible force appear herself. A girl wearing a white cat mask, as well as a green kimono with claws and black boots.

"Hahaha! All your lunches belong to me, La Cheshire!" Cheshire shouts with a crackle as a cat's scream is heard from the background.

"Hey, you! Give me, and all of these underprivileged kids, their lunches back!" Garfield demands.

"You mean theeeesse lunches?" Cheshire asked holding the boxes and bags of lunches.

"YES!" He shouts.

"Tell you what, if you can catch me and save these lunches from me before lunch break's over, they're all yours." Cheshire challenged.

"I accept the challenge, get ready to face..." Garfield said spun his belt buckle and make a howl. "El Lobo!"

"Try to catch me if you can handsome." Cheshire said turns invisible.

"Gar, how you can find an invisible person?" Rachel asked

"Just watching me, okay?" Lobo answered with a smile.

Lobo keeps searching for Cheshire, but she too tricky in the cafeteria, he got an idea. He ran to the food carts and shout to the students. "Take cover all of you!" The students go down in the tablets. When the room clears, Lobo flips the food cart making the whole food goes around the place. We see Cheshire by food cover all over her body.

"Gross, no wonder nobody eat this stuff. it sickens me even I smell it!" Cheshire said who felt something on her shoulder, she turns around seeing Lobo.

"I found you." Lobo said with a smirked

"And yet you did." Cheshire said as she threw all the lunchboxes towards the students as well as Garfield. "This isn't over yet, El Lobo!" She turns invisible and ran off.

"Come back here!" Garfield shouts but she escaped. "Dang it, she got away."

/

At Rachel's house.

Garfield, Rachel, and Jillian were in Rachel's home, which is actually the headquarters of the heroic Birds of Prey. A clock tower with a large nest around it.

"I hope you younglings love my bird shaped gingersnaps." Spoke the woman with purple hair like Rachel's, as well as the white blouse and blue jeans. She is Arella Roth. aka the White Dove.

"Yes, Mrs. Roth." Garfield/ Jillian said in union.

"How even got this kind of headquarter?" Garfield asked looking around the place.

"We search for the villain that mess the flow of time, we capture him in this tower. We need the place for meetings, so we choose this tower." Arella answered.

"Now that's a story, not even good as the JLA." Jillian said with a smirk.

"Why brings you here?" Arella asked

"We have met La Cheshire, mom." Rachel said

Arella was shocked to see three kids the sneaky villain of this city. "Are you serious?!" she spoke.

"Yes mom, we found her." Rachel replied

"Oh dear, I better let Black Canary, Blue Mockingbird, and Huntress know about this." Arella said as she makes her way to the ops room.

White Dove came back with the flock. "Alright, the Birds of Prey are here!" She said

"Black Canary!" Shout the blond woman wearing a blue jacket, a blue leather, leather leotard, fishnet stockings and combat boots. She lets out her sonic cry as she is Dinah Lance aka La Black Canary.

"Blue Mockingbird!" Shout another blond who has sonic screaming powers and carries a baton. She wears a blue mask, a blue and white leotard, and blue short shorts and blue pirate boots. She is Bobbi Morce aka Blue Mockingbird.

"Purple Huntress!" Spoke the next woman with long black hair, a purple mask, leotard, cape, and thigh high boots with twin crossbows. She is Helena Bertineli aka Purple Huntress.

"And White Dove!" Shout Arella as she transforms into a woman hero with a white hoodie, wears a feathery minidress, boots, and gemstones belt. She also wears a beak like visors.

"Together, we are the Bird of Prey!" they shouted as they strike a heroic pose together while a bird symbol show in the background.

"Cool..." Jillian said as she takes a bite out of the gingersnaps. "These cookies are great!"

"So will you all help us in catching La Cheshire?" Garfield asked

"We'd been searching for that crafty cat burglar for weeks, so yes we will help look for help." Black Canary said suddenly their watches beeps.

"Just in time! She's robbing at the Museum of History!" White Dove states

"Alright! She gonna face again of-" Garfield said spun his belt buckle and howl. "El Lobo!"

"Sorry kid, but La Cheshire is ways too dangerous to fight. We can handle her." Black Canary said

"Just you know, I beat her by using my own style." Lobo said crossing his arms while he had a stern look.

"He's right mom if wasn't for him. We have been dead right now by food poisoning." Rachel said

"Okay, he can come with us." White Dove said with a sigh.

"Alright, let's catch a cat!" Lobo said with a big smile.

/

At the museum, La Cheshire sneaks in using her invisibility to sneak pass the security. She saw what she looking for the ancient weapon, the Spear of Destiny.

"With this spear, I can make a good profit out of it and make my life easier for me." La Cheshire said to herself, as she lowers herself down as she turns to grab it but white feathers surround her making her sneeze. "ACHOO!"

Gesundheit!" El Lobo said handing her a tissue.

"Thanks." La Cheshire said as suddenly she noticed El Lobo. "El Lobo! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to stop you, I bought friends." He said as La Cheshire finds herself surrounded by the Birds of Prey, and Jillian.

"Well good thing cause I want to try out this new technique a try." Cheshire said with a smirk.

"Technique? What kind of technique?" El Lobo asked

"Like this." Cheshire answered by turns invisible and do an attack that knocks out the girls.

"What's did you do?" Lobo asked

"I just do the sneak attack that knocks them out for thirty minutes." La Cheshire said

"Why you don't you knock me out?" El Lobo questioned

"Cause I want a rematch." La Cheshire states

"What rematch?" El Lobo asked

"The cafeteria, you helped people lunched." La Cheshire said

"No one ever found me invisible, do you accept it or not." La Cheshire said

"Alright let's get this over." El Lobo said get a position.

La Cheshire turns into invisible as she runs around El Lobo. Suddenly Lobo felt a kick in his rear.

"Hey, that is unexcepted area! Ow!" El Lobo shouted felt a big punch in the face. "Would you stop that!"

"Sorry, but I'm going to enjoy this!" La Cheshire said as she keeps punching and kicking on El Lobo.

El Lobo gets little angry about to go on a rampage, but he remembers one of his training by his mom. Sensing an enemy that in miles away, so he closed his eyes and annoying the attacks. Then he spots a life energy, that waits for a right moment, then he grabbed La Cheshire.

"Got you!" El Lobo shouted

"Why you touching me that place?" La Cheshire said

"What?" El Lobo questioned as he opened his eyes as seeing he touching La Cheshire's chest.

"Ahh!" La Cheshire shouts as smack El Lobo's face sending him to the ground. "Forget the spear, I'm going home!" Just that she turns invisible as we heard foot stepping away.

The Birds of Prey and Jillian start to wake up, seeing no La Cheshire and El Lobo on the ground.

"Gar, are you okay?" Jillian asked

"I fine, just that I need a ice pack on my cheek." El Lobo said got up while rubbing his cheek.

/

All of the heroes came back to the Birds of Prey Headquarters.

"Sorry for not catching her." Garfield said look down.

"That's okay, we gonna get her next time." White Dove said while nodded.

"Plus, you help a bunch...Thanks." Black Canary said

"Thanks." Garfield said with a smile.

"Help! Someone robbing the bank!" the owner called out.

Garfield see this and look at the woman and girls. "Can take care it!"

"Go ahead." They said in union

Garfield spun his buckle turning into El Lobo, jumped towards the robbers. Beating the heck out of them while the girls watch.

"That boy is like his mother, always beating anyone down hard." White Dove said while others nodded.

 **/**

 **So I finally get this one updated, many fans out there really wants this keep moving. There's more coming and just wait, and the winner is of the first is Naruto! And I got plans for Emilio later. So Sign out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, you know life can be as like me. So let's continue of our wolf undecided!**

 **/**

 _THEME:_

 _Jump City...a spicy cesspool of crime and villainy! This is the story of Garfield Logan! better known as..._

 _"El Lobo!"_

 _Son of the legendary hero..._

 _"White Gota!"_

 _Son of the legendary super villainess..._

 _"Mystique!"_

 _Jillian Jackson appears in boxes, come to gather and make the music._

 _Scene changes to chasing bad guys with his father._

 _El Lobo!_

 _The scene changes to Garfield running from the cops with his mother._

 _El Lobo!_

 _Then the scene to the Logans having a picnic with Jillian, suddenly monster appear then they activate their powers and defeat it._

 _The final scene is the parents are opposite side of the color. Mark blue and Maria red, Garfield was the middle of the color. The scene flip on the other side make them turn to there's super clothes._

 _Garfield makes a powerful howl!_

 _El Lobo: The Adventure of Garfield Logan!_

/

 **Chapter 3: The Fiery Twins of Fury!**

Streets...

Garfield was walking to school, he saw a girl had a orange skin, red hair, green eyes, wore purple shirt, white skirt with a black belt, and purple boots. Also has silver bracelets with green gems.

Garfield sees a car coming towards her really. So Garfield ran towards her and yelled, "HEY WATCH OUT!"

Garfield pushed her away before she got hit.

"whoa, that was close." Garfield said turn to the girl face. "Hey my name is Garfield Logan."

"Kori Anders." the girl said

"So you must be new here in Jump City, right?" Garfield asked her as she nodded. "Why were you on the streets?"

"I was out to see if there's someone in need!" Kori replied as she raise her bracelet up "For I am," her star bracelet twirls around as she begins to change. She now wears a purple domino mask, purple leotard with silver arm guards, frilly skirt, purple legwarmers and barefooted. "Star-Fire!"

"Woah, that's cool that you're a superhero!" Garfield comments.

"Yeah, I always be there for the weak, but I in training by my father." Star-Fire said

"Oh Really, well guess what, I the one and only..." Garfield replied spun his belt buckle and make his howl. "El Lobo!"

"Glorious! You mean your a hero!?" Star-Fire question in excited.

"Actually I undecided yet. I have to pick be a hero or a villain." El Lobo Replied scratch his head.

"Oh okay, I got a question?" Star-Fire asked

"What is it?" El Lobo question

"My father give me this, is this some kind of weapon?" Star-Fire said held up a pink book sack.

"No it's not a weapon, it's a book shack, it help you get tools for school." El Lobo Answered

"School?" Star-Fire said tit her head

"Let me show you." El Lobo said grabbed Star-Fire's hand

Star-Lobo blushed of El Lobo holding her hand, as he helping him.

However, they didn't know they were being watched by a onyx haired girl older than Kori, who looks like her but with pale orange skin and purple eyes. She has on a black leather jacket with shoulder spikes, a black top and skirt with a purple belt, fishnet stockings and black combat boots.

"Hmm, who does my sister think she is flirting with that guy." she sneered "And El Lobo of all people! No matter, I'm going to have to rain on her parade, hehehe." she chuckled as she hides in the shadows.

/

"Here's the school, Kori." Garfield said as he takes Kori in when suddenly.

"Halt, Logan!" shout a white haired man wearing a black hat and black suit, pants, and red tie. "You're late in school grounds! What is your excuse this time?" he asked while crossing his arms.

"Sorry, Vice Principal Blood, but I was just leading my new friend Kori to find her way to school." Garfield said showing the girl he is with. "She's new."

"Hi!" Kori waves her hand.

"Oh great, another one of your mistresses." he muttered.

"What?" Garfield asked.

"Never mind! You can go to class, but mock my words you haven't seen the last of me!" Blood shout points them in the school as Garfield and Kori went in.

"Whoa, we have the sane class all the time, Math, science, social studies,and History." Garfield said reading Kori's semester

"Wonderful, I be with my very first friend,Garfield!" Kori shout give him her death hug.

"Kori...can't...breath..." Garfield said losing his breath.

Kori let go of him," sorry Garfield, I do that when I was excited."

"It's okay, I just glade we are friends." Garfield replied

"Thank you Friend Garfield." Kori blushed smiled

"Let's go to class." Garfield said grabbed her hand and went to glass.

/

Garfield and Kori went to math class. Some kids are talking to each, Garfield spotted Jillian and Rachel.

"Hi Jill, Hi Rachel." Garfield said get's the girls attention.

"Sup Gar." Jillian said

"Hi Garfield, who is this girl." Rachel said

"Girls, meet Kori Anders." Garfield introduce as Kori bow

"It nice to meet friends of Garfield." Said Kori almost put her bracelet together." I also called.."

"WHOA!" Garfield shout stopped Kori movements

"Why you stop me friend Garfield?" Kori asks

"Kori can I talked to you alone." Garfield said walked her to a corner alone

"Listen Kori, it's not always a good idea to tell everyone around your superhero name." Gar told her.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Cause if villains knows who you are, then they'll gonna hurt your friends, family, and pets to hurt you." He warns her.

"Aw, I don't want that!" Said Kori with worry

"So I want you to let the power show of trust people you know like me." Said Garfield

"Ok Garfield, I can do that." Said Kori

"Alright, you can show to Rachel and Jillian when we are w let's get to our seats, cause the bell about to ring, you can seat next to me." Said Garfield as he sit on his seat.

"Thank you, Friend Garfield." Said Kori sit next to him.

"Alright students, please take your seats." The teacher instructs them "Now I would like to introduce you all to new two new students today. Ms. Kori Anders would you please stand up?"

Kori stands up waving at her class "Hello, my name is Kori, and I hope to be good friends to you all." She said with a cute smile that makes everyone adore her.

"Wait, did the teacher say two new students?" Garfield asked.

"And I would also like for you all to meet Komi Anders." The teacher said as the door is kicked down by Komi's boot, as she marches down with a ssmile showing her fangy teeth as well as squeezing out a juice box.

"What's up, shrimps!" Komi calls them out as she looks at her sister and Garfield.

Komi walks towards to bump Kori off her seat as she looks at Garfield "What's up? I'm Komi, Kori's oldest and totally hotter sister."

"Wait, oldest? You're in our grade?" Jillian asked.

"I was held back 3 years." Komi shrugs.

"Wow, you really let your life go." Rachel said

"Shut it, you hoodie goth." Komi replied now glare each other

"Uh excuse me sister, you in my sit on my seat right next to Friend Garfield." Kori said little tic of her sister push her.

"Sorry Little sister, I think I gonna sit right next to cutie." Said Komi tickle Garfield's chin

"Heh..heh..heh." Said Garfield laugh awkward.

The Jillian,Rachel, and mostly Kori looked at Komi with anger and jealousy.

"I sorry Komi Anders, but your sister sit there first, so she sit there this whole semester." the teacher said

Kori smirk as she stick her tongue out at her sister.

"Whatever I site in the back, see you later cutie." Said Komi wink at him and went to the back of the class.

"Oookay, what just happened?" Garfield asked in confused.

/

Throughout the school hours Komi has been non stopping in doing what she does best: make life a living heck for Kori. She would bully her sister by any means, then flirt with Garfield in front of her. By then it was Komi who saw Garfield by his locker, all alone.

"Time to bring him to the darkside." Komi walks up to the undecided boy who puts his books in his locker "Hi, Garfield."

"Oh hi Komi, what's up?" Garfield asked.

"I was wondering if you're interested in a little prank." Komi asked him sweetly.

"Oh, I start to get little interest, what we pranking?" Garfield asks give a wicked smiled

"You gonna loved it Gar, trust me." Komi answered with a evil smiled

 _One hour later..._

All the teacher was out of the Teacher room, cause it full stink in there.

"Man what's that small!" Said the man teacher

"Whoever did this, is be world of trouble!" Said the woman teacher

"There only kid who done it already." Said principle Blood which the teacher facepalm.

"Don't say it." all the teacher said in deadpan

"LOOOOGAAAAN!" Principle Blood replied in rage

"Enough already, if Garfield really done it, why is he in cafeteria with his friends." the woman teacher said pointing to a tv camera showing Garfield and friends eating.

"Well..he...made...this...really early." Principle Blood state

"Enough, we find the pranked sooner or later." the man teacher said

What the teachers never knew was that the ones eating with Rachel, Jillian and Kori was a animatronic Garfield while Gar and Komi pranked the teachers and vice principal.

/

"Man, what is up with Garfield suddenly hanging out with Komi?" Jillian asked.

"He's being seduced to her fishnets! They always get to you." Rachel said.

"I miss Friend Garfield already." Kori said looking down on her food.

/

Garfield and Komi are walking towards the cafeteria while laughing.

"Oh man, we got it good, so good!" Garfield said patted on his knee.

"Ha, I so see the principle yelled your name LOGAN!" Really crams me up " Komi replied holding her stomach.

"Okay, I get my lunch and go to the cafeteria." Garfield said which Komi blocked him

"Hold on there cutie, I about to get pizza and throw it on the car." Komi replied

"Naw, I going be with my friends." Garfield state walked to the cafeteria.

"Soon you will be join me handsome." Komi said with a smiled.

/

After school.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Garfield asked.

"Well we could do our homework." Rachel suggests.

"Or go to the arcade!" Jillian states.

"Um I would like to go and pet the puppies and kitties at the pet store." Kori said, as she is soon butted in by Komi.

"Hey Gar, I know this cool underground hangout we can go crash into!" Komi said as she holds Garfield's hand "Interested?"

"Uh well..." Garfield was unsure until Komi tells him.

"They have free pizza, games, and we can watch people fight each other." Komi told him in whisper at the last part.

Garfield sees the Kori face sadden almost in tears.

"I would help Kori out for gettin a pet right now, then the arcade, and tonight we do homework together, finally I do this hangout tomorrow." Said Garfield

"Wonderful! Thank you Garfield, let's go!" Said Kori pull him to the distraction. Rachel and Jillian follow them, Komi only one stay behind.

"My sister might get to his heart, by I would get him, for I Komi Anders, secretly..."

Komi held up her brackets, put them together make a purple fire around her. Fire disappear, she was wearing black domino mask, black leotard with silver arm guards, spiky black skirt, black long warm boots."Black-Fire!"

Black-Fire heard something coming near, she made a fireball from her hand. Ready to shoot, but it just a dog.

"This remain our secret, dog." Black-Fire said

The dog fainted.

/

"Well what about this one, Kori? Asked Garfield looked at puddle puppy.

"No, my dad hate them cause they break his leg once." Said Kori

"Well that the last animal, sorry Kori." Said Jillian as them walked out the store.

"That's okay I will find a an-" said Kori cut off by see a two Rottweiler puppies in the ally inside the a box."Aw those poor puppies."

"I know this those two, these puppies belong to a both parents which die of aging." Said Garfield

"I take care of them, plus they loved me." Said. Kori as the puppies licking her face.

"Okay." Said Garfield his phone got a text."Sorry guys my dad wants me to get some food, I have to go." Garfield walked away.

"Bye Garfield." Said Kori

"See ya Gar!" Said Jillian

"Bye." Said Rachel

Garfield walks down to the grocery store as he went to buy food. However, he didn't know that he was being stalked by Black-Fire. Later after he came back from getting groceries, he is soon knocked out to the ground as Black-Fire leans over him.

"Hehehe, now you're mine." Black-Fire said as she press her fingers together with a villainous crackle "ALL MINE!"

/

"Hmm, where is Garfield with the groceries?" Mark asked.

"Maybe it's a long line, Mark." spoke one of Mark's hero friends as they sat for a night for a friendly game of Black Jack. A green archer, a speedster wearing red spandex, and a hero in gold and blue suit with a floating robot by his side.

"Yeah, let's get back to playing Black Jack." Flash told him.

"Very well, I trust my boy. Maybe as of right now he is doing his duty to fight for justice!" Mark said with pride.

"Or if he's like his mother..." Green Arrow whispered to the rest of the heroes.

/

Garfield opens his eyes, picking himself up as he is now face to face with Black-Fire "Hello, sleepy head."

"Who are you?" he asked defensively, finding himself to be on top of the roof.

"Black-Fire, and you El Lobo took my interests." Black-Fire said as she walks towards him, swaying her hips.

"Black-Fire? Komi?" he asked which makes Black-Fire grins.

"Yes! I have come for you because unlike my goody two-shoes of my sister, I'm much more forward and I can give you anything you desire!" Black-Fire said as she offers him her hand "Join me and together we can be the best partners in this city!" she exclaims as lightning crackles out of nowhere as she laughs evilly "Strange weather we're having."

"Okay back for a second,alright." Garfield said as he do back flips and stand up." I just met you just one day."

"So I read your stories, I have always want to meet you very own eyes." Black-Fire said

"Well I like to stay and catch, but I have to go." Garfield said run to the exit, which got blocked by Black Fire

"Uh can you get out of my way please?" Garfield asked, only to be held by Black-Fire and pins him to the ground.

"Nope!" she said as she gives a sinister smirk "You'll be my partner even if I have to force you!"

"Let him go, sister!" call out Star-Fire as she flew down in front of the oldest sister.

"You!" Black-Fire shouts "How?"

"I saw you kidnapping Garfield and followed you here. I even told papa about what you're doing!" she explains.

"Like I care about that old man!" Black-Fire said holding Garfield

"You know papa loved us both and you know it!" Star-Fire shout angrily

"Whatever, I got this hot right here." Black-Fire replied pull up Garfield's Cheeks and about to kiss him.

"ARGH!" Star-Fire roars make her eyes glow green and tackle Black-Fire, which let go of Garfield.

"Okay, time to meet.." Garfield said spun his belt buckle and make a howl."El Lobo!

When El Lobo turn to there direction, he can't believe what he has seeing.

Star-Fire and Black-Fire was completely fight like crazy, they were bleeding and have bruises.

"Man, they more like fight to the death! I got tip balance some how." Said El Lobo see a water tower, and got a plan.

"Argh, ever since our parents got divorced, we do is fighting each other. Trying bullying me and take my friends away." Star-Fire said

"I always better than you, even our parents separate you always get the loved." Said Black-Fire

Suddenly, a water fall down on her make wet and can't see."Ahh, who did that!" Said Black-Fire

Star-Fire get opportunity to punch her in the face, make her knock out.

"Oof!" Black-Fire grunts as she hits the crates.

"Star-Fire, are you alright?" Garfield asked her.

"Yes, friend. I am fine." Star-Fire replied as she wipes some blood from her mouth "Thanks for the assist."

"Anytime, Star." Garfield said with a smile that made Kori blushed.

"Now I need to take her back to papa, to gets things straight with her." Star-Fire replied brush her hair

"And I have to get the groceries for my dad." El Lobo state check his bags.

/

Garfield walked in the house with the fbag full of food.

"Aw my boy, where have you been?" Mark question while playing Jack Black

"Just finish up some problems in sibling and stuff." Garfield answered put up the food.

 **/**

 **I going make more chapters for now on, hope you guys enjoy it. Sign out!**


End file.
